User blog:Lyndongwapo/Slace, the Chrono-Preregrinator
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 50 |attack = 90 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 420 (+82.5) |mana= 365 (+47.5) |manaregen= 7 (+0.54) |ferocity = 10 |damage= 62 (+2.97) |range = 150 |armor = 23.6 (+3.25) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.626 (+0.321%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.615) |speed = 365 }} Slace Rework Slace, the Chrono-Progenitor is a custom champion in League of Legends. He uses a gigantic secondhand of clock then the power of time manipulation came from the Ruby Stone of Time. It was fitted into the socket of his blade, the secondhand of clock. This stone was given by his grandfather before he gone and his grandfather warned Slace that he must use this stone wisely since it feeds through user's time. Abilities Every time Slace activates an ability he creates a in his surroundings in over 3 seconds. While inside the , first second grant him great boost of 200% bonus movement speed and for the remaining duration will grant him bonus attack speed. |leveling= 5 every levels}} }} Hide= |-|Advance Impetuosity Additional Info= , the time zone disappear. *This zone only benefits Slace. *Activating this spell will never interrupt his movement and auto-attack timer. }} On active, his next basic attack will deal bonus magic damage then marks the target with . This mark of will pause all cooldown timer of the target unit's abilities which it is on-cooldown. |leveling= seconds |cooldown= seconds |Cost= |costtype= mana }} Hide= |-|Secondhand Strike Additional Info= Slace disturb the pasts of his target ally/enemy or himself, which he can remove the existence of the target unit or himself for a given duration. If this skill is casted to Enemy Champion this will deal Magic Damage. |description2= The Advance Impetuosity's will appear right after he appear from existence, if this skill is casted to himself. |leveling= seconds |range= 575 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Hide= |-|Time Law Additional Info= Advances his time in order to advance his health regeneration, mana regeneration and gold regeneration. This skill can also be activated while under Hard Crowd Control effects and remove the effect, by advancing the duration of each debuff afflicted in him. Unfortunately, this skill has a great draw back that it costs maximum health permanently. |leveling= )}} )}} gold |cooldown= seconds |cost= 25 |costtype= maximum health }} Hide= |-|Time Forward Additional Info= Slace leaves a Past Remnant of himself that lasts in place in over 4 seconds. This Remnant have the same health, mana and of his ability on Active. Slace will also gain Bonus Movement Speed and Attack Speed in over 4 seconds. |description2= Slace will go back in time in where his remnant positioned. He will also gain the health, mana and status of his abilities of his past remnant. |description3= If he fails to activate the Second Cast, this skill will refund 75% of the duration. |leveling= seconds |range= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} Hide= |-|Back in Time Additional Info= Quotes Upon Selection *"Time Check, its Fun Time!!" Attacking *"Tick! Tock!" *"Take this for a second time" *"Too slow" *"Take this swiftly one" *"Your late, here is your punishment!" *"Cuckoo!! Cuckoo!!" *"Its time" Movement *"Swiftly" *"Time to timing" *"Here we go again" *"Time is gold you know" *"Where next? *"When?" *"Take time.." *"Am I late? its not possible" Taunt *"I can lend you a second if you want" Joke *"What time is it? Because my clock is broken" *"What hour has least duration? It's SECOND hour" Old Version of Slace Abilities Hide= |-|Click me!= After activating spell, next click to the ground will dash toward the target desired position for 400-range. Then passively gain him bonus movement speed in over 3 second. After activating spell then click toward the target unit, will cause him to dash toward the target unit for maximum reach of 400-range. If he reaches the target he passively gain bonus attack speed in over 3 second. If not, simply dashes in a line considered as Bustle Feet effect. }}}} Advance Impetuosity is a target dash or linear dash and a passive self-buff that gives bonus speed on both movement and attack speed. *This passive can perform consecutively, the bonus speed of Bustle Feet and Celerity can stack the amount for 3 times and reset the countdown duration. *The duration of each effect will reset on continuous use of this passive. Example: Bustle Feet is passively activated then on the next activation is Celerity. Obviously the amount of effect does not stack but the countdown duration of each passive effect resets. On active, his next basic attack will deal an additional of magic damage then mark the target for a duration second. This mark pauses the timer of all the spells of marked target which it is on-cooldown. |leveling= seconds |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} }} Seconhand Strike is damage amplification for his next auto-attack then apply debuffing mark. *On active of this skill, it takes about 0.25 second cast animation in place. Cast a delayed twisting of dimension that draws all matter toward the center in the 205-range targeted area, which it will deal magic damage to all unit caught, slightly draws them toward and apply slow for 2 second duration. |description2= If Slace is caught in the twisted time zone, he is drawn toward the center entering himself to the hole of cutted dimesion. While inside, he become untargetable, but taking any movement or action instantly cancels the effect. |leveling = % |leveling2= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range=750 }} }} Twisted Time Zone is a delayed triggering AOE damage that deal magic damage, apply stun then a buff that allows the user to become untargetable. *This skill has about 0.6 second delay to activate in place. Channels in place for 0.5 second. While channeling, he advance the run of his 10 second time in a short duration. Which on active, the regeneration of health, mana and gold for second is earned after this channeling. Consumable items like potions, buff and debuff duration is also affected by this skill. |description2= This skill can be casted while under the crowd control effect, like stunned, slowed and etc. |cost= NO |costtype= COST |cooldown= }} }} Time Forward is a channeling type of skill. *The health, mana and gold generation for second is earned after a successful channeling. Example: You have 12 Hp5, 8 Mp5 then 10 Gp5, at max level, since we advance our time for 15 second he will gain 3 times Hp5, Mp5 and Gp5 which in total he gain 36 health, 24 mana and 30 gold generation after channeling. * In consumable items is also affected. Example: After the potion is activated then activate this skill, the amount of generation from potion is advanced. But in consumables like Elixirs has a negative effect, which on active of this skill will hasten the duration of elixir. *In buff and debuff duration it advance the countdown of duration effect makes this skill can either be useful and can't be. This can be activated while under the crowd control effect like stunned, slowed, knocked, suppressed, silenced, snared/root, and etc. This is useful to nullify the effect of crowd control effect casted on Slace. On active he leaves a remnant of himself in place for 4 second. Then on active he gain bonus attack speed and movement speed in over 4 second. He will go back in time for 4 second making himself teleport back to the position of his remnant 4 second ago. This will also gain his previous status before this is active, like his health and mana. |leveling= % % |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} }} Back in time spell that summon remnant of Time. *This skill leaves a remnant of time, if he activate it again he will go back in time 4 second in the past, like all of his previous status on that time will be gained. *Remnant is visible for 0.5 second after activation. * He activate the spell during the duration of crowd control effect like slow. Then he activate this spell for a second time which he will go back in time while under the crowd control effect, but this time the crowd control effect is never been APPLIED. *If he gain some buffs after this skill is activated, then on active of this skill will make the buff disappear.